


Teach Me How

by Goofatron



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Scandal [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony is eager to teach Peter new things other than hand jobs. Luckily for him, Peter is a fast learner and takes a liking to a lot of Tony's fetishes. Along the way he discovers a few personal favorites, and wants to practice with his new lover.





	Teach Me How

Peter practically jumps out of the car before its parked in front of the compound upstate, duffle bag in hand, and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He shoots a quick wave and thank you back at Happy before disappearing through the doorway, ignoring whatever the man was shouting at him. Probably chastising him for leaping out of a moving vehicle, but whatever. 

The elevator he usually rode down to Tony’s lab was taking longer than usual. At least that’s what it felt like. Bouncing in place on his heels and muttering, “Come on, come on!” constantly didn’t seem to help any. He wondered briefly if Tony forgot that he was staying over for the weekend? 

Peter rolled his jaw before glancing upward at the ceiling, about to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. what the deal was, when the doors opened for him. Finally. He squeezed through before they opened fully, and was pressing his thumb frantically against the reader for verification. 

Everything seemed to move slowly today; this whole week! It’s been less than two weeks since he and Tony expanded their relationship to a new level. It was still unbelievable to say the least. Peter was sleeping with Tony Stark of all people! 

Well, not actually sleeping. Either next to each other, or having sex. It was all oral for the moment. The furthest they’ve gone is hand jobs, and sensual touching (which Peter discovered made him super sensitive due to his powers) and blow jobs. Though, it was Tony giving the blow job. Peter was too nervous to try it the last time, which Tony understood. Disappointed, but he wasn’t going to force Peter to try anything he didn’t want to.

Now, Peter couldn’t wait to get into the man’s pants and show him how confident he was. He had to be, after all, he was the one who initiated this weird relationship between them. God knows Tony wasn’t going to do anything about it what with being tied by morals, and his fear of social outcry. 

To be fair, it would hit him pretty hard given who he was. Sure, he could pay big money to make it go away, but the damage would have been done, and his reputation tarnished even further. Peter didn’t want people to look at Tony like he was a disgusting child molester, or a monster. 

Iron Man would be made a mockery, and parents all across the world would boycott the defamed superhero. Merch taken off the shelf and thrown away or burned. Children everywhere crying while being told that they could no longer own anything Iron Man related, because he was a “bad man” now. 

Peter wouldn’t be able to live with himself should anything happen to Tony. He loved him too much. Fond, friendly-like love. Unsure if it extended romantically. Peter doubted it for both him, and Tony. As of now, he was comfortable just being in a “friends-with-benefits” type of relationship with his mentor. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to imagine anything more. 

The elevator reached its destination, and Peter quickened his pace. When Tony came into view, back turned on Peter, the boy slowed his pace, not wanting to seem desperate. 

“Well, you sure are in a hurry, aren’t you?” Tony turned around, grinning sharkly. 

Peter huffed. So, he held up the elevator on purpose. What a dick. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Tony sauntered up to the boy who only looked amusingly annoyed. “We have all weekend to get to know one another.” 

Peter snorts at the wink he’s given. Cheeky fucker. His annoyance disappears when Tony pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“How shall we start off this evening, I wonder?” Tony gently rocks Peter back and forth, clearly enjoying all of his reactions. 

Peter smirks, because two can play at that game. “I want to blow you.” 

His statement stills Tony’s movement, and makes his eyes widen in surprise. 

“Are you sure?” Tony ask uncertainly, even though Peter’s hands are already messing with the button and buckle on his jeans. 

“Absolutely,” Peter assures his mentor as he slides down on his knees, maintaining eye contact. Tony’s cock is in his left hand, and Peter wets his lips before dragging them across the length from the base up. Tony suppresses a groan, and Peter smiles with the tip pressed against his pretty lips. “Show me how, Mr. Stark.” 

“Open your mouth,” Tony demands and Peter obeys unquestionably. 

His soft, pink tongue glistening, and folded gently over the bottom row of his teeth. Tony lays the tip down, and he has to keep himself from shoving all the way back into Peter’s throat. 

“I’m going in halfway to start. Just move your head up and down as far as you can. Use your tongue, and please be wary of your teeth.” 

Peter hums in confirmation, and braces himself when Tony clasps a hand on the back of his head, and pushes himself in. He stops midway, as promised, and Peter’s eyes widen in mild fear. Tony was big. Peter knew this as his grasp around it usually left a gap between his fingers, but having the older man engulfed halfway into his mouth made him have to stretch his jaw. 

Tony guided Peter’s right hand to the base of his cock and instructed him to stroke it there while he sucked on the top half. 

Peter started slowly bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to wet the underside of Tony’s cock. He looked up to see Tony hiss and murmur something along the lines of, “like velvet.” The man’s hips shook slightly wanting to pick up the pace, but he kept himself grounded for Peter’s sake. 

Peter got the message and started to pick up his speed; hand moving in unison. Mouth salivating at the salty taste of precum on the tip. It caused him to moan which sent vibrations running up Tony’s spine. 

“Oh god, Peter!” 

The compliment made Peter smile, and he took the cock out of his mouth. Spreading his tongue and dragging it up and down the side while his hand worked the other, and then caressed the tip. 

His other hand worked down to undo the belt buckle of his own pants when he felt his hair being yanked roughly, and he was forced to look up at Tony. 

“No.” 

Peter blinked confusingly. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Tony clarified earning him a well deserved whine from Peter. 

“That’s not fair!” Peter protested, but removed his hand from his jeans and occupied it with Tony’s ass. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Tony grunted while petting Peter’s hair. “I won’t leave you out. Just wait a bit longer.” 

While Peter believed Tony, he couldn’t help but feel irritated that he had to wait for his turn. With a mischievous glance, he regained focus on Tony’s cock. Staring at it for a second before opening his mouth as much as he could without straining himself, and he leaned forward and swallowed Tony to the base. 

“Holy shit!” Tony’s sudden squeak was music to his ears. “Peter, wait!” 

Peter remained unresponsive (for fucks sake he had a monster cock in his mouth, Tony!) and opted to roll his tongue around the shaft instead. Tony curled his fingers through Peter’s hair, gasping and moaning and calling out his name. Peter positioned his other hand on Tony’s waist to keep himself steady, not wanting to accidentally slip and scrape his teeth against the dick occupying his mouth. 

Tony eyed Peter in ecstasy as the boy worked his full length with raw talent. Looks like he was a fast learner on all fronts, and it excited Tony down to his core. The sound of Peter choking on him sent him through waves of pleasure, and he cooed at him proudly. 

“Good boy. You’re doing so good, Peter.” 

Peter glanced up at him with wet eyes in response. Blushing profusely, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Tony tightened his grip on his hair, and shoved himself further in, making Peter gag in response. But, he didn’t push back. Instead, his hands snaked around, gripping Tony on the ass, and pushed him forward. 

Throat fucking was definitely a fetish for the kid, and one that Tony will surely take advantage of. Another wave of vibrations around his cock nearly sent him over as Peter whined again. Wanting and waiting for his turn for pleasure. Tony enjoyed the pained look on the boy’s face; the sight of his growing erection in his pants even more so. 

Suddenly, Tony thrust his hips at a quickened pace. Loving the wet slap that Peter’s throat and voice made. Peter’s name became a chant for Tony as he felt himself about to come. Pulling himself out of Peter, he took his cock in his own hands and told Peter to open his mouth and stick out his tongue. The second he did so, Tony relieved himself all over Peter’s face and mouth. Narrowly missing his eye, Peter yelped when a streak of white landed across his nose and forehead. 

“Sorry,” Tony breathed. Watching as Peter responded by wiping off the streak with his fingers and sucking on them with a smile. 

“I really enjoyed that.” Peter mused. 

Tony chuckled, buttoning his pants and helping Peter to his feet. “Then you’re really going to enjoy what I saved for you. Let’s go to my room.” 

“Are we going to have sex?” Peter’s face reddened when Tony laughed. 

“Not yet, baby.” Tony kissed him. “But, I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

Tony could never disappoint Peter, he knew this. He couldn’t help the feeling of anticipation growing in his stomach as Tony guided him by the hand to the elevator, and up to his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is more or less just a compilation of pornographic scenes I've been wanting to write these two in for a while. There is not going to be any actual sex between them, not yet at least.   
> That's for part 3 of the series :>   
> Also, the chapters are going to be pretty short due to the fact that I'm still very new at writing porn, and want to keep this one at a decent length.   
> So, I do apologize for the very short chapters, but that just means I'll get to update more than once a week!   
> I really hope that you guys enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
